eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sistrus
“Something of a patchwork monster, what with all those secondhand parts pasted on. The Shemarrians seem to like attending absolutely murderous garage sales.” EcoS-K-70 Sistrus Warmount aka ‘Apker’, ‘Longshark’ Though generally regarded as ‘lacking in fire’ by the mainstream Tribes for taking up residence within the cities of Greater New England, the splinter faction known as the Steel Gaians are not lacking for either courage or innovation. The latter especially since the tribe is made predominately of Tinkers, with access to the giant industrial complex that is Paladin Steel right next door. This means that the tribe’s Tinkers can easily acquire materials, subsystems, and even entire vehicles to work with and modify. Not surprisingly, the tribe dabbles a lot in creating frankensteeds from their massive spare parts bin. The Sistrus started life as a Paladin Steel-made Rattlesnake APC, but is now nearly unrecognizable as such after being extensively modified by the Steel Gaians. Though the original APC had the option of being fitted with robot legs instead of wheels, the Steel Gaians have redesigned the legs to retain the wheels (actually rotary members around the long ‘bone’ of each outer/lower leg, the actual tires being stock steelbelts from PS’s HT-series heavy trucks), so the Sistrus can run OR roll, depending on ground conditions. It’s been suggested, given the similarity of this system to those observed on the Warmounts of another fringe tribe, Clan Motron, that the Steel Gaians have been trading with the Motrons, and sharing technologies. The Sistrus is still recognizable as a Rattlesnake APC, however, and retains many of the old systems, such as the two small turrets just behind the head. Appliqué armor systems are the same as well. The Steel Gaians are one of the few Shemarrian tribes who regularly incorporate enclosed cockpits into their Warmounts; in the case of the Sistrus, the Warmount has two internal compartments, both of which have roof hatches, which can allow the passengers to stand up and fire out of the open top and sides of the Warmount if so desired, while still afforded partial cover. The rear compartment, however, is typically used to hold a missile launcher or weapons turret. The Sistrus is no slouch in melee combat either. Besides being able to bite for effect, the Sistrus has six legs with which to kick. The foot claws can deliver a swift kick, or a disemboweling swipe, and can also be connected to the rotary system for the wheels, allowing the claws to spin with lethal speed. A common and favorite tactic for breaching fortifications is to drive up parallel to the target, then raise the middle leg to act as a giant drill. Almost as an afterthought and joke, the Steel Gaians have added a metal-rattled tail appendage to the rear of the warmount. Besides being able to set off a clatter, the heavy appendage can sweep incautious infantry off their feet with a hard-hitting blow. Despite its humble APC origins, the Sistrus is no mere ‘battle taxi’; it is a smart, cunning, pack-hunting predator that works well in groups and actively supports its rider-troops. Slower and less agile than a Monstrex, the Sistrus makes up for it in being more heavily armed. In the Steel Gaians’ battle formations, the smaller Monst-rexes will often be deployed as fast scouts and flankers, while the van consists of Sistruses deployed and equipped for fire support and point defense. The Sistrus is sometimes referred to in the Shemarrian Nation as the ‘poor woman’s Buthidid’, in reference to the Skullcrusher Tribe’s massive scorpion Warmount, but the Steel Gaians stand by their heartfelt belief that the Sistrus is its own benchmark. The Sistrus is currently found ONLY with the Steel Gaians, taking the place of new Monst-rexes in the growing fringe tribe. Abilities Climbing Can climb with a rough skill of 60% and can negotiate 60-degree slopes. Special Systems Mag-Traction Systems Clearly a knockoff of Paladin Steel systems; this system creates a virtual tread surface under the vehicle’s tires, giving greater control over wet or slippery surfaces, greater speed over soft terrain, and better handling at high speed. This system also allows for shorter braking distances, tighter turns at high speed, and even allow the vehicle to ride up on steep embankments if the surface is smooth enough. Bonus:+10% to control rolls Mine Resistant Hull The slightly V-shaped underbody of the hull is designed to deflect damage from mines and other IEDs. Reduces damage from ground blasts by 1/4. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) Standard robotic eye lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal. Light Turrets (2) Retained from the original Rattlesnake APC. The Rattlesnake traditionally mounted two turrets, each with a 360-degree rotation, 60 degree elevation, and 30-degree depression. Light Pulse Laser A fairly common mounting for ease of repairs and readily available. 20mm Autocannon A weapon taken from Paladin Steel due to its wide usage amongst the GNE forces. = 20mm Rounds = * 1d4 MD per shell * 4d6 MD per 5 rd burst * 1d4x10+4 MD per 10 rd burst * Airburst does 1d4 MD to 2 ft blast radius (single shot) = 20mm PS-1 = * 4d4 MD single rd * 1d6x10 MD per 5 rd burst * Airburst does 4d4 MD to 2 ft blast radius = Wood Rounds = * 6d6 SDC per round (1d6x10 HP to vampires) * 4d6 MD per 5 rd burst * 1d4x10+4 MD per 10 rd burst * Airbursts are not possible with wooden rounds = 20mm PSX-2 (after 110 PA) = * 4d6 MD single rd * 2d6x10 MD per 5 rd burst * Airburst does 4d6 MD to 6 ft blast radius Ion Cannons Another common alternative to the lasers. 40mm AutoGrenade Launchers Damage: Identical to the WI-GL20 = Fragmentation = * 4d6 MD to 12 ft blast area single shot * 1d6x10 MD to blast area of 20 ft per 5 shot burst = Armor Piercing = * 1d4x10 MD to 3 ft blast area single shot * 2d6x10 MD to blast area of 6 ft per 5 shot burst Flame-thrower Excellent for clearing hordes of zombies and clearing bunkers. Monstrex Weapons Modules Any of the ‘standard’ Monstrex-style weapons modules can be fitted into the turrets instead. Optional Rear Compartment Weapons Module In lieu of cargo or passengers, the rear compartment can be used to ‘plug in’ various weapons modules, such as missile launchers or gun-turrets. Having access to Paladin Steel’s industry, the Steel Gaians openly adopt many of the available weaponry produced by their neighbors. Because some fairly powerful weaponry can be mounted, this rear weapons module makes the Sistrus a potentially very deadly combatant in the field. Vertical Missile Launch Cells 12 VLS cells gives the Sistrus a serious punch at long range, giving it excellent fire support capabilities, or anti-air if SAM missiles are used. 36-tube 40mm Mortar Launcher Adaptation of the PS 40-mm ‘Chewer’ launcher system, this consists of electrically-fired tubes loaded in ‘Metalstorm’ inline fashion. ONE can be mounted. 30mm Ramjet Cannon PS’s copy of the venerable IH-10RJ Rapid Fire Auto Cannon, has 30-degree depression and 60-degree elevation. TWO can be mounted. PS-HSGC-AAM-11 20mm Six-Barrel Super Vulcan Cannon A proven system with good range and damage, but a tendency to seize up under protracted firing. ONE can be mounted. = Proximity-fuzed High-Explosive = * 4d4 MD single shot 2 ft blast radius * 1d6x10 MD per 5 rd burst * 2d6x10 MD per 10 rd burst, but -1 to strike * 6d6x10 MD for a 40 rd burst, takes THREE attacks and is -3 to strike targets smaller than 20 ft long Penalty: If more than 4 full 40-rd bursts are fired consecutively, there is a +10% cumulative chance per additional burst of the weapon overheating and seizing up. Takes 1d6 melees to purge the coolant system and unjam the mechanism. Firing multiple lower-volume bursts incurs NO penalty. PS-862 AC 30mm Anti-Aircraft Flak Cannon Paladin Steel knockoff of the TriaxTX-862FC, can be mounted singly or in two-gun mounts. = Bonuses = Independent laser and radar tracking system (range: 11,000 ft). +1 strike set on automatic against aerial attack, +2 strike fired by gunner Rapid-Fire 35 mm Cannon This is an anti-aircraft-mounting, and is fed from two massive ammunition drums on either side of the cannon. Typically operated by a three-man gun crew (gunner and two loaders responsible for swapping out the ammo drums). Can be mounted singly or in two-gun mounts. = Proximity Fuzed Fragmentation = * 3d6 MD to a 10 ft blast radius * 2d6x10 MD to a 30 ft blast radius per 10 rd burst. = Armor Piercing Tracer = * 4d6 MD single shot * 3d6x10+10 MD per 10 rd burst PS/FA-A9 2-pounder (40mm) Autocannon Based on older weapon updated with modern propellants. 1-2 cam be mounted. 60mm Mass Driver Cannon The old 60mm Snapfire artillery weapon. ONE can be mounted. In artillery mode everything within the 30 ft blast radius takes 2D6x10 M.D. and has a 75% chance of being knocked flat. = Bonuses/Penalties = +1 strike in direct fire mode. -2 to strike in Artillery mode. M-82D 81mm Mortar Cannon A Paladin Steel copy of Free Quebec’s GBM-7-70M1 High Power Mortar, the same weapon as mounted on the QGBM-7-70 ‘Taurus’ Glitterboy. ONE can be mounted. KTH-65 32mm Assault Rail Gun (Raven) Designed with the needs of a heavy infantry squad in mind, Kera-Tech Industries developed the KTH-65 for long range combat in both atmosphere and in space. the KTH-65 can penetrate most any known armor with ease with a high-velocity burst. With the enhanced capability of variable rounds, numerous different combat roles can be filled by the KTH-65. The weapon is manufactured under license by Paladin Steel on the East Coast. TWO can be mounted. = Shell Types = * APFS-DU (Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized, Depleted Uranium) - 5D6x10 MD, no blast radius * HESH (High Explosive Squash Head) - 5D6 MD plus 5D6 SDC to the person(s) inside the object. * HE (High Explosive) 1D6x10 to a 16 ft radius * HEG (High Explosive, Guided) - 2D6x10 to a 2m (7 ft) radius PS-AWD-PC3 Plasma Cannon Based on the Mechanoid Brute Plasma Cannon. ONE can be mounted. PS-AWD-MTL-1 Tri-Laser Based on the Mechanoid Brute Tri-Laser. ONE can be mounted. Tri-Laser (PSMBL-3E) Adapted from the Glitterboy No. 7 of South America. ONE can be mounted. Pulse Laser (PS-RFL-25) The so-called “Prosek’s Gift’ thanks to its being derived from a reverse-engineered Coalition weapon! ONE can be mounted. Slayer Quad-Laser Cannon (PS-RFL-40) Four-barreled raid-fire laser cannon. ONE can be mounted. = Damage = 2d10 MD single shot, 2d4x10 MD short burst (four shots, one from each barrel), 4d4x10 MD medium burst (eight shots, two from each barrel in sequence), 4d6x10 MD long burst (takes two attacks), or 6d6x10 MD full melee burst (takes four attacks). PS-HPBC-20 Particle Beam Cannon Based on the KLS Mrk IV Glitterboy PB-20 Rapid Acceleration Particle Beam Cannon, complete to pairing with a coaxial small laser. ONE can be mounted. M-Ion Cannon A PS copy of the Triax TX-8841 Ion Cannon (sans MRM launchers, though some buyers have them fitted for installation in large gun mounts). PS has also managed to adapt its ion-weapons modification technology to further augment the M-Ion weapon. ONE can be mounted. = Ion Scatter-Shot Module = This is a barrel mod that turns the cannon into a short range shotgun with an area of effect blast. Reduce range to 2,000 ft, but does 5d6 MD to a 30 ft wide area. = Ion Booster Module = Another mod that boosts the range of the ion bolts, albeit with a small reduction in damage capability. Reduce damage to 1d4x10 MD, but boost range to 7,000 ft. Variable Caliber Massdriver A Steel Gaian knockoff/adaptation of Northern Gun’s NG-C58 Variable Projectile Cannon, improved with technology from Paladin Steel’s own Variable Caliber Artillery and ‘Flex-Gun’ lines. Northern Gun is NOT pleased with reports of this weapon and has accused Paladin Steel of openly and overtly collaborating with the Steel Gaians to steal the NG-C58 , despite the fact that the VCM uses magnetic force and vortices to push its projectiles, and not air pressure, allowing for greater power and range (Paladin Steel is allegedly also working on a more advanced model that uses directed gravity pulses). ONE can be mounted. = Range = * 120mm shells specifically designed for the gun have a range of 6,000 ft * Other streamlined shells and objects like cannon balls, other caliber shells, poles, and air cylinders have a range of 4,000 ft. * Non-aerodynamic projectiles like bricks, rocks, logs, and battlefield debris have a range of 800 ft. * Small shrapnel like broken glass, nails, and metal shrapnel have a range of 500 ft and spreads out to cover a 25 ft area. = Damage = * 120mm shells specifically designed for the gun do the following: # High Explosive(HE): 1d6x10 MD to 20 ft blast radius # High Explosive Anti-Tank(HEAT): 2d6x10 Md to 10 ft blast radius # Armor Piercing(AP) 1d4x10 MD, no blast radius # APSD: 2d4x10 MD, no blast radius * Other streamlined shells and objects like cannon balls, other caliber shells, poles, and air cylinders do 4d6x10 SDC if SDC materials, 6d6 MD if megadamage. * Non-aerodynamic projectiles like bricks, rocks, logs, and battlefield debris do 2d4x10 SDC if SDC materials, 4d6 MD if megadamage (+10 MD if weighing over 150 lbs). * Small shrapnel like broken glass, nails, and metal shrapnel do 1d4x10 SDC if SDC materials, 3d6 MD if megadamage shrapnel. PS-MMLR-14 Mini-Missile Launcher One of Paladin Steel’s minor triumphs of reverse-engineering has been the knockoff of the Coalition’s CCT-M20 Missile Rifle, complete down to the light laser, but modified to take advantage of PS’s advancements in lighter weight composites and ceramics. Has the advantage of having a light laser for additional firepower. Can be mounted singly or in two-gun mounts. The laser has effectively unlimited attached to an external generator, or 20 shots per standard E-clip/30 per long E-clip as backup. PS-RL-210 Fragmentation Rocket Launcher A copy of an imported Russian design. Note that PS has also been experimenting with an incendiary variant using a magnesium mixture. TWO launchers can be mounted. PS-DL-110 Razor-Frizzer A copy of an imported Russian design. The PS version uses ceramic and light alloy discs that, either by accident or deliberate design, give off a very audible high-pitched shrieking or buzzing noise when fired. TWO launchers can be mounted. 45mm PS-HRG05 'Hellshot' Rail Cannons An early attempt to equal the power of the infamous "Boom Gun" carried by the Glitterboy, these fearsome handheld weapons fire a much larger heavy metal kinetic energy penetrator with a massive punch. Unfortunately, the engineers were unable to equal the Boom Gun's long range or build the projectiles any smaller, limiting the payload. The Warmount can mount TWO with an improved autofeed system. Pulse Laser Lances Adapted from the Kittani Energy Lance; modest damage, but good range, and excellent accuracy (due to its light weight and integral laser sighting). These weapons are heavier than the original, due to different production methods (70 lbs), and are just now becoming available; PS is testing out the market and applications. Naturally, the Shemarrians like the idea of using Kittani technology on the Kittani. 1-4 Lances can be turret-mounted. Bonus: +2 to strike 75mm Low Velocity Gun (Turret Mounted) Using low-pressure propellant techniques, this cannon heaves a beer-can sized projectile at opponents with considerable punch. However, the 75mm can be used to fire a variety of rounds, from expanding foam-plastic "punching glove" non-lethal people-stoppers, to megadamage plasma shells. ONE can be mounted. = Bubblegum Round = Restraint Caster (AKA "Loogie"). This "safe" munition blasts out an expanding glob of adhesive resin and plastic fibers that entangle and immobilize targets. The "Loogie" suffers from atrocious range; it can only reach 150 ft before flopping to the ground. Covers an area of 5 ft, and is air permeable, so even if a perp is covered head to foot they can still breath. Damage: 1d4 SDC bruising damage on impact, restrains with a PS of 30 (characters without a robotic or supernatural PS of 30 or greater are stuck until released. Even with r/s PS 30, takes 1d4 melees to bust out/be cut out). Note: Police carry solvents that dissolve the "Loogie" within 1d4 melees. Black Market cost for the solvent is 500 credits per 3-use tube. = Riot Round = This munition is an expanding ball of sponge plastic, swelling up to roughly the size of a basketball. The Riot Round has better range than the Restraint Round, and is designed to deliver a bruising kinetic slap. * Range: 500 ft * Damage: 4d6 SDC plus 80% chance of knockdown (60% chance of stunning for 1d4 melees, -10 to initiative, strike/parry/dodge/roll, and half apms. Reduce percentiles for stun and penalties by half if wearing MDC armor) = Smoke Round = Smoke in a 30 ft area = Foam Round = Designed for firefighting. Covers a 15 ft area in fire-retardant foam. = High Explosive Round = 8d6 MD to 10 ft area = Armor Piercing Round = 1d6x10 MD to 3 ft area = Plasma Round = Does 1d8x10 MD to a 6 ft blast radius. Sonic Cannon (PS-UHFSC-02) PS copy of a Japanese weapon, only with the possibility of being modified for variable effect. Sonic weapons do HALF damage through light ‘soft’ armors like MDC barding and padded armor. = Option = The sonic vibrations can also be used to set up a resonance in hard armor that can stun or disorient living beings. Humans (and those most like them) will find these subsonic vibrations particularly irritating, the barely audible buzzing setting up painful discordance in their eardrums and auditory apparatus. Beings with enhanced hearing are particularly vulnerable to this attack (DOUBLE all penalties). Cyborgs and those with baffled hearing implants will NOT be affected by this. Save versus psionic attack (12 or better) or be -1d4 to initiative, HALF all bonuses to strike/parry/dodge, and -1d4 to Maintain Balance. Roll under P.E. or fall unconscious for 1d6 melees. Power Armor and EBA-wearers will be more susceptible to the effects of resonance, owing to their close proximity to the materials being affected. The effects are greatly diminished to occupants on a vehicle owing to the many interior structures that serve to dissipate and insulate the sound waves. DPO-L9-165 165mm Demolition Gun A post-Rifts adaptation of the Royal Ordnance L9 165 mm demolitions gun, a weapon used by both the British and American armies(the latter mounting a similar weapon in the M728 engineering vehicle). The L9 throws a 165 mm 64-lb projectile, the HESH warhead packed with 40 lbs of plastique explosive being the type most commonly used. ONE can be mounted. = HESH = HESH rounds are designed to ‘pancake’ against a target, then detonate, punching a plate-like scab or spald of material off the interior side of the wall or armor plate, doing shrapnel and shock damage to the interior of the structure. 5d6x10+10 MD to an 18 ft blast radius, plus 2d4x10 SDC to anyone inside the armor (or 1d6x10 SDC to anyone within 15 ft of the other side of the wall). HALF that if used against composite ‘meshed’ armors designed to flex, rather than spald (most power armors are constructed to have a certain amount of ‘warp’ to their structure, but cheaper armors, like Chipwell and early Northern Gun designs, lack this protection). More advanced modern armors, such as those used by the Coalition, Triax, and other very high tech nations (the Kittani, for instance), for their EBA, power armors, robots, some vehicles, and special purpose fortifications (such as high echelon command bunkers) are designed NOT to spald, due to multiple composite layers of megadamage fabric and netting.....for these armors, spalding/bleed-through damage may be reduced to 1/4, or may not apply at all (GMs, use your discretion). Normal blast damage still applies, though, as the outer layers of armor are blown off/vaporized. = Penalties = -1 to strike moving targets Optional Smoke Mortars (1-4) Smoke grenade launchers can be added to the hull. In the alternative, they can be fitted to fire chemical or rifle grenades. Optional Tail Spikes/Blast Studs Contact energy weapons that fire off an intense electrical/plasma blast on impact; adapted from Gargoyle weaponry. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. It has an effective IQ of 12. Typically has the same basic programming as for the Monstrex. The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Sistrus intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore (Demons & Monsters, Cattle & Animals, D-Bee, Faeries & Creatures of Magic). The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Sistrus an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Combat The Sistrus is a patient, cunning predator that works well in groups, and regards its passengers/troops as part of its hunting ‘pack’. Options Mandible Jaws This adds an extra set of sideways-opening pincer jaws, adding +2d6 MD to the Sistrus’s bite. Mine Detector A detection coil can be installed in the ram prow/nose, and uses a variety of magnetic, chemical, and ground sonar detection systems to sniff out mines and buried ordnance. 85% accuracy. Lance Scanner Looks like a long lance protruding from the front of the craft. The Lance Scanner contains a magnetometer and a short-range microwave radar for ground searching minefields (in theory, the ground radar sound be able to detect even nonmetallic mines, but takes twice as long). The magnetometer has a range of 4,000 ft and can detect vehicles and other metallic structures with 80% accuracy. Active EM sources such as charged-up rail guns and the magnetic bottles of fusion power plants can be detected at TWICE the normal range. The ground radar has a range of 3,000 ft, and has a 90% chance of detecting metal-cased mines, 60% chance of detecting nonmetallic ordnance. Stealth Refit An expensive conversion that accentuates the angular radar-deflecting shape of the main body, adds radar-absorbent paint, and adds special insulation and an exhaust/heatsink system to reduce the thermal signature. Radar and thermal detection systems are -15% to detect the APC. Chameoline System Special fiber optics in the hull can change the color scheme of the Sistrus between any one of ten different schemes (programmed in at the time of purchase), including basic camouflage schemes. Appliqué Armor Additional armor plates can be hooked, welded, or epoxied on. For the sake of calculating movement penalties, three armor weight categories are used; Light, Medium, and Heavy, and several armor options are offered. Light Adds 10-100 MDC main body, + 1-2 tons, without movement penalties Medium Adds 110-200 MDC main body, +2-4 tons, but with a reduction in top speed of 15% Heavy Adds 210-360 MDC main body, +4-6 tons, but with a reduction in top speed of 25% Laser Ablative Armor (Option) PS laser-ablative ceramic, based on alien materials. Lasers do HALF damage. VFLs can NOT adjust to compensate. As an added bonus, Arkhon triphase weapons do 1/10 less damage. Thermal Resistant Heat-Refractory Tile Armor (Option) Special heat-resistant materials designed originally for reentry vehicle shielding. Heat and plasma-based attacks do HALF damage Chemical Resistant Armor (Option) PS’s patented chemically inert armor that sheds the effects of corrosive chemicals and stick’ums. Acids and chemical weapons do NO damage. Jettisonable Armor (Option) Special precut division channels, break points, and integral explosive bolts allow the vehicle crew to jettison the appliqué armor, shedding it, usually to restore mobility (in the case of medium- and heavy-armors), lose contaminated outer plates, or shed unwanted riders. Once jettisoned, the appliqué armor CANNOT be reattached without extensive reconstruction and refurbishment (if anything is left at all of the original material)....Essentially, one has to re-buy the appliqué and/or jettisonable armor option to regain its benefits. OPTIONAL: The explosive bolts, at the GM’s discretion, can explode off with enough force to do 1d6 MD to an 15 ft radius around the warmount, due to flying armor fragments. Flechette Packs Located around the hull are special ‘reactive armor’ panels that can be also be triggered as antipersonnel grenades. This is one of several similar systems currently in service/under development by PS, and adopted by the Steel Gaians, who have found it particularly useful . Used as reactive armor against plasma and armor-piercing missiles, the computerized firing system acts as a PARRY, rolling to match or better the missile’s strike roll...a successful counter means that the missile damage is HALVED, while a failure means the tank takes full damage. Note: when dealing with volleys, one reactive armor pack can match TWO missiles in a volley, so in order to effectively counter a five missile volley, the tank must expend 3 reactive armor packs...two packs would roll twice to defeat their respective missiles, the third would only roll once. If the enemy missile launcher has a line of sight on the tank, they can target a spot on the hull which has no packs covering it (a called shot), in which case the remaining reactive armor is -4 to cover the gap. Variants EcoS-K-70S The EcoS-K-70S variant seems to anticipate PS’s ‘Anaconda’ ‘stretched’ version of the ‘Rattlesnake’ with its lengthened chassis and eight-wheel suspension, by effectively giving the Sistrus EIGHT limbs instead of six. The forward limbs, however, are fully articulated claw arms that give the Sistrus some basic manipulation abilities. The arms, normally folded up against the front of the Warmount, can extend to grasp objects, clear obstacles, pick up and pile rocks and other materials, or throw them at enemies. They also assist to climbing. Grasper/Claw Arms (2) 12 ft reach, 120 MDC each, Robotic PS of 35. +5% to Climbing skill, +1 parry, +1 APM. Does 1d4 MD on a restrained punch, 1d6 MD on a full strength punch, and 2d6 MD on a power punch (2 APMs). Can be fitted with a Mining Borg’s modular forearm tools. Enhanced IQ The EcoS-K-70S is slightly smarter than its kindred; effective high animal IQ of 14, and is arguably as intelligent as a well-trained chimpanzee. Programming/Skills The EcoS-K-70S has the additional following in addition to standard Monstrex programming (and Ecotroz secondary skills): * Camouflage- 20% (+5% per level of experience) * Military Fortifications- 50% (+5% per level of experience) * Salvage- 30% (+5% per level of experience) * Excavation- 40% (+5% per level of experience) Category:Sistrus Category:Warmount Category:Steel Gaians Category:Variants Category:Paladin Steel Category:Northern Gun